


"We the People of the United States"

by Rose_SK



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Citizenship, F/M, Fluff, Immigration, Non-American Reader, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 18:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15149417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_SK/pseuds/Rose_SK
Summary: You did not really understand why Dean had insisted that you apply for US citizenship. You were already a lawful permanent resident and holder of a green card, which already gave you the right to live in the United States. The benefits that come with being a citizen were not necessarily of any use to you.





	"We the People of the United States"

You did not really understand why Dean had insisted that you apply for US citizenship. You were already a lawful permanent resident and holder of a green card, which already gave you the right to live in the United States. The benefits that come with being a citizen were not necessarily of any use to you. You were the proud owner of at least ten different fake U.S. passports, each displaying another name and therewith protecting your true identity. You had no interest in voting in any kind of elections, far too busy hunting demons and other monsters. Dean, however, had been stubborn about the subject.

 

His argument was that as a permanent resident, you could still be deported to your home country; that would never be the case if you became a US citizen. No matter how long you had argued with Dean, he would not let go. He did not want to risk losing you because of ever-changing immigration laws. Seeing how upset he became at the idea of being separated from you, you had decided to apply for citizenship and had even managed to have the civics flash cards printed at the local library. You had been studiously going over them for weeks and the date of your test was fast approaching. You had not yet told Dean about your intentions, wanting to keep it a surprise until you had passed your test. However, you needed someone to help you revise and therefore had gone to Sam for help. His smile when he heard the news was priceless.

 

“Of course I’ll help you, Y/N. I can’t wait to see Dean’s reaction when you show up with your certificate”

 

You could not wait either, but you knew that you still had a lot of work to do before you had the required level. For the weeks that had followed, you had tried to juggle between hunting, studying and keeping your plans a secret from Dean (which frankly took a degree in engineering considering how well Dean knew you and how easily he could detect people lying to him). You usually waited until Dean was asleep (and snoring loudly) to sneak out of bed and join Sam in the library with your flashcards, where he would randomly question you on the material.

 

“What do we call the first ten amendments to the Constitution?” Sam asked, looking at you expectantly.

 

“The Bill of Rights” you fired back confidently.

 

“Very good. What are the five rights of the First Amendment?” You took a minute to think before enunciating:

 

“Speech, religion, assembly, press, and…” you scratched your brain for the last right, feeling like it rested on the tip of your tongue and you merely needed to spit it out.

 

“Come on, you got this, Y/N” Sam encouraged, seeing that you were close to a breakthrough. Suddenly, the answer seemed crystal clear.

 

“Speech, religion, assembly, press and petition the government”

 

“Yes, well done” Sam praised you, making you smile fondly at your best friend, “now, a bit more technical, if both the President and the Vice President can no longer serve, who becomes President?”

 

“Ehm…” You had to admit, you did not remember the answer to that one and no amount of reflecting would help you. Sam noticed this and gave you the answer.

 

“It’s the Speaker of the House. It used to be the Secretary of State. This changed with Harry Truman, who believed that the President should not be allowed to choose his successor by naming a Secretary of State. His rationale was that the two Congressional leaders came closest to being elected by all voters of the nation”

 

“I will remember that” you said, making a small note on your flashcard.

 

“Who wrote the declaration of independence?”

 

“Easy” you said with a smirk, leaning back against your chair nonchalantly, “Thomas Jefferson”

 

“Alright, smartass, name the thirteen original states” You shot Sam a hurt look.

 

“You don’t have to be mean…. So” you began listing up the states in question, using your fingers to keep track of how many you had already cited, “New Hampshire, Massachusetts, Rhode Island, Connecticut, New York, New Jersey, Pennsylvania, Delaware, Maryland, Virginia, North and South Carolina and Georgia”

 

Sam nodded, looking rather impressed, which made you smile proudly. Your best friend was about to compliment you on your progress when you saw him tense up and look past your shoulder like a child who had just been caught red-handed trying to steal a cookie from his mother’s biscuit jar. Turning around, you could see Dean standing in the doorway, leaning against its frame with a small grin on his face.

 

“How’s the studying going, sweetheart?” he asked you directly, making you gape in surprise.

 

“I… ehm, well…”

 

“You really thought that you could hide this from me?” Dean raised one eyebrow. You shyly lowered your eyes and stared at your bare feet in embarrassment. You should have known that Dean could not be fooled.

 

“I’m sorry”, you whispered. You heard your boyfriend walk to where you were sitting and saw him crouch before you, placing his hands on either sides of your face.

 

“Hey, don’t be. I appreciate what you were trying to do, but you know Y/N… I would love to help you with this. I know I’m not as good at studying as Sammy is, and I’m probably a crappy teacher, but… I want to be part of it all”

 

You looked into Dean’s green eyes, feeling terrible for purposefully excluding him. You thought you were doing him a favour by sparing him the hours of revision, but you could see now that the hunter truly wanted to be there for you. You suddenly realised how tired you were from the hectic lifestyle you put your mind and body through recently. A long yawn escaped you as you were about to thank Dean for his support.

 

“Now, I think what you need is a good night of rest. I’ll test you in the morning before our salt and burn if you like?”

 

You nodded sleepily, still managing to shoot your boyfriend a grateful smile. You felt Dean lift you up and carry you to your bed.

 

“I love you, Dean. Thank you”, you softly said.

 

“I love you, too, Y/N”

 

Before you fell asleep, you felt Dean place a tender kiss on your forehead.


End file.
